


Your Word Is my Command

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: FrostIron Bingo [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BUT IT'S NOT TONY OR LOKI, Canon What Canon, Implied/Referenced Character Death, King Loki (Marvel), M/M, i don't know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Loki's coronation.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: FrostIron Bingo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477370
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	Your Word Is my Command

**Author's Note:**

> For I1 for FrostIron Bingo: "Your Word is my Command, my King".

“Your word is my command, my King.” Tony proclaims, bowing down, as Loki places Gungnir over his shoulders, as if he’s being knighted. Everyone else who could lay claim to the Golden Throne has died and the Spear chose Loki for the next King. Asgard couldn’t argue with that, even if they didn’t like it.

Tony stands on the right side of the Throne. They had forged a bond together long ago and now, with this oath, he can feel the realm’s magic soar through him. He’s sure Loki feels that.

They’re strong together, powerful. Nobody can stop them now.

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short, things happened. Many Asgardians died, Loki took over, knighted Tony, and they started making plans to fight off Thanos. They win the war, Tony stays on Asgard and occasionally checks on earth, happy ending.


End file.
